BAEUTIFL SDPEKLE 2!
by kawaiblodyris2
Summary: old 1 get takin den i savdee urt so i rtil hsv it :
1. Chapter 1

NOT:::

FANFICTAN TOK DON MAI STRE! but i sav it so i stel huv ti :)

* * *

><p>Leder: Macaronistar<p>

Depty: Christmesleaf

Med cats: Wintrsno

Ranekit

Starwatr

Zambezipaw

Warers:

Perfectpelt

Rareglimmr

Neptunstar

Raineymonda

Columbiafot

Dandelionbuterfle

Topzeys

Wishdream

Rainderhof

Pinapleaf

Zoefot

Anglewing

Starskie

Roserose

Aprentics:

Prinsespaw (prinsescron)

Diamondtiarasnowpaw (diamondtiarasnowfot)

BEAUTIFULPAW (BEAUTIFULFUR)

Diasepaw (daisewind)

Redpa (reflate)

Grenpaw (grenwind)

Flampaw (flamwind)

Eklipspaw (eklipsvenum)

Durkpa (durkhaert)

Norninpa (moeninfac)

Lostpa (lostflower)

Isablapaw (isablaluvr)

Quens + Kets:

Skieroc - Comitket

Frostmowth

Fuzylep

Hazlstalkr

Hollodust


	2. chaoprttr 23

Beautifelpaw was in the kits den with da quens Skieroc Frostmowth Fuzylep Hazlstalkr Hollodust. Skieroc was havin a ket.

"R U sher da kits gon b saf from skyclna" Beauitflpa sed sadle sadlyu. "Yes" sed SKIEROCC screming

A ket cam ot of her "Im namin it Comittket" sed Skierocc haply. "kk" sed Beautdpaw haple. They wer hape. Comitket mewd.

"Ur gon b a grate warer" shit Skieroc Bellepaw begun crying.

"Wats rong" ssed Commitket

"OMG U CN TALK?/?" sed Skieroc haply. "ya" sed commitket "ok" sed Skieroc

"its nuthn" sed beuatfelpaw

"ya it is" sed skieroc

"na" sed bneautfelpaw

"ya" sed skieroc

"no not erly" sed beuatefalpaw

"ya tel me"

"ok sed beaudtilpaw stil cryin "my mom is ded"

"wat" sed skieroc

"ya tiggrster kild her nd my sister when I was a monf old"

"o tat stincs" sed skieroc

"ya" sed beautfilpaw she was so kawai nd utsukushi her eys wert ha colr of a hot penk crayla cran nd her fer was nen ornje wit skie blo pachtes nd she had raely beg anjel wengs tht wer crimsun wit saprklen red wite n blo fethers cus she was prod 2 be amurean. Her tal was blo gren wit goldinrad streks nd a shimmering ruby colrd ribbon nd her pas wer gren yelo nd she had glowin red paw pads nd her legs wer skparlking skie blo nd she had majentu leg warmers on nd she had a glowin sparklin glow in the dark glowin hedpfones in. her eys wer glowin gren.

"ur so kawai desu ka" sed commitket haply

"u can c me?" sed beausdfylpaw conmfupled

"no not rly" sed commitket


	3. chapaopettr 9

CHPATR 2-FRENDSHEP WITH A TWIST!

Ok don't flam me ples u trolls if u do GRRRRRRRRRRR *PUNCHS ND NOCKS OT TEETH* UL B SORE! UR JELOS OF WATASHI STORE

Ok on to ma stre

Beautiofpaw walk dot of tha nersy wit skieroc nd commitket "its so sune" sed beautifulpa "ya" sed commitket beautdsilpaw loked at commitket nd she almost fel in lov!

He was so kawaii it was incredibl. He was sparkly wite keten wit shado balck eys nd had copr errings nd plum colrd colr. He was sooooo sex c!

"kawaii" sed baeutuflpaw

"ohi beautiflpaw" sed grenpaw wit redpaw folown hem

"hi" blushing, beautiflpaw sed blushin (at her pluss is gold nd rely shiny lik metul cus shes kawaii)

"or cheks lok like metal" sed grenpaw casing beautrfifulpaw to blus mor.

"kawai" sed redpaw

"O NO U DIDN'T!" SCREMD…

….

…..

…..

…..

…

….!

TO B CUNTENUD!


	4. chapetrr 3

CHPTR 3 - ATTK FROM BES FREND!

AT: NO FALMERS PLS I WERKD HARD ND I LIK THE PLOT SO FAR SO STEP OF

PREVISLY ON DA PROFICE

BEAUTIFULPAW WAS ATACKD BY

…..

…

…..

…..

….

….PRINSESPAW!

"O NO" SED SKIEROCD RAPING THE GROND!

"O NO" EKOD BEAUTFULPAW DOJING

Prinsespw clad at her

"O NO" SED BEAUFDTSILPAW CRING

"I THOT U WER MY BEST FREND?"

"NO UR FLERTIN WIT MY BOYFRNED!"

"O NO"

"O NO"

"O NOOO" EVRYON SCREMD.

"UR GONU DYE" sed prinsespaw lunjin agen

"grrrrrrrr" sed beautifulpaw grolin

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" sed prinsespaw

Beautdfulpaw den did somthun she nevr ded b4!

"GRRRRRRRRR UR MAKIN ME ANGRE!" SHE SHOTD ND SHE FLO HER PAWS AT PRINSESPAW

A WIRLPOOL SHOOTID OUT!

IT WAS THA MOST PRETEST WIRLPOL EVR!

IT WAS TERKWOIS WET SPASE COLERED STREKS! IT WAS SPARKLE! VILET BOS SHOOTID OWT ND GRABD PRINSESPAW B4 SUKING HER IN!

"wow" sed macaronistar walkin up 2 beautifulpaw "dat was nise"

"OMG! Thx" sed beautfifulpaw smiling evn tho shes a act.

The wirlpol dyed leving prinsespaw in a pil of very sparkly ornj likwed. Her prety nd sparkle blak fer was died brite red by da werlpol!

"LOL LAF" laffed macaronistar

"ROFL" sed beautfiflpaw lafing 2

"LOL!" sed skieroc

"C=KAWAII GIGL" sed commitket

"grrrrrrrr" sed prinsespaw liking her red fer wit her persed grane smif aple tong.

"ur a prete col cat" sed macronistar "becum a warer?"

"SHER" REPLYD BEAUSTIFLPAW

WAT WIL BEAU8DFTILPAWS NAM BE? WAT HAPNS NEST?1 WAT UNTEL I RITE NEXT CHPATR U IMPASHENT DUMY!


	5. chapaettrhys 5

CHAOPT 6 - A WARER AT LAST!

NOT 2 GFALMNERS: GRRRRRRRRRR UR DUMIES! Ur gon b kild by SPARKLFUR (besautifulpas warren nam)

2 NOT FALMERS: ENJOI DA CHAPTR! ND THX 4 NOT BEIN FAKLMERS!

PEES

"al cats cum over her" sed macronastar

"ok" sed al the othr cats

"ok beaiutuifulpaw is vere kawai nd spart nd brav nd powerful nd stuf"

"YA" SHOTD AL DA WERERS

"shes gon b leder wen I due" he sad

"NO" SHOTD AL DA WARERS"

"so now shes sparklfer" sad macronestr

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SPRKLFER" SED ALL DA WARERS

"IM SPARKLFER"

"YAAAA" SED MCRANISTAR

"ND ON LAST THENG"

"Wat is it" sed all da cats

"I…."

2 B CONMTEBNUD!


	6. chaOPOWT 6

CHAPT 5M - CONFESHUNS~

FALMERS GO

"I LUV U SPARKLFER!"

"WAT" SED SPARKLEFER

"NOT FER" SAD A WARER MARONCSTAR LOKS DON

IT WAS PERFCTPALT!

"O NO UR MY STEP MOM" SED SDPSKALRP ANGRLY

"YE I AM ND I LUV U MACRONISTER" SHE SHOTD BAK

"WTF NI" SHOTD BAK SPARKL

"WAT U GION DO!" SHOTD PERFCTPELT

"DIS"

"o no"

2 B CONTENID…

IF UR A FALMER STOP HER


	7. dchapet 778

CHOT 7 - STPEMOM WARS!]

IF UR A FLAMR U DON'T HAV THE PRIVLEGE 2 RED MY KAWAII STORE! GO NYA~

"GRRRRRRR" SPARKL SHOTD JUMOPN DON ND TAKLIN HER MOM. HER MOM FEL OVR, DEAD, WIT GRAY BLUD COMIN OT OF HER.

"yaaaaaaaa ur tha best!" shotd al da warers

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sed sparkl

OK U DON'T LIK DON'T RED KKK?


	8. chapqwrysd 76

CHPT 8 - KAWAII ROMANS!

2 AL DA FALMERS OF DA WORLD I ROTE U A SONMG!

OK ITS CALD

SPARKLS FALMER SONG

OK HER WE GO

O FALMERS OF THA WORLD

UR SO NASTE

U SMEL WERD

U SHULD JUST GO COMIT SEWSIDE

U R NOT NISE U R MEN

OH BAD

OH FALMERS OF THA WERLD

OK GO NO

Dat night a red angry prinsespaw left in angr. She was vere angry.

"U WIL PAY 4 THIS! :o" wisperd dimontaerasnowpaw her best fran

She changd her nam 2 evilpaw!

"IM NOW EVLPAW!" she mermerd

"o wats al da noys" sed sparkl wakin ip.

"U SUK!" RARD ELVISPAW! SHE LUNJD FORWAD!

"O NO" SED SPARKL

"O NO" SHE SED AGHAN

HER EYS TERND TAN ND SHE STARTD GLOWIN! "U O" SED EVLPAW!

"GRRRRRRRRRR" SED SPARKL ND SHE WAS SERONDED BY PERPLE WATER!

"YES THAT'S WAT I WANTD"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR" SPARKL CRASHED INTO EVILPAW DROWNIN HER IN TYHA WATER ND KILIN HER!

"YES" EVLPAW SED ND SHE GOT UP

SHE WAS A VAMPR!

SHE STARTD TRANSFURMIN IT WAS WERD!

HER KAWAI MAJENTA FER TURND SERULEEN ND HER RAINBO EYES TERND SERULEEN 2. SHE GRO GIANT PINK CLAS ND SPARKLIN RED FANGS THAT POKD OT HER MOTH! HER ERS BECAM BLODY AND TYORN BUT THEN THEY FELL OF! THEBN THEY CAM BAK AS PERSED PAL BRON ERS! SHE GRO PINK ND ORNJ DEMUN WENGS AND WITH AN EVIL SMIL SHE TURND INTO A YELO BAT WITH BRASS EYS ND FLO OF!

SBE WAS A VAMPIT!

2 B CONTRNID!

"SPAMERS ND FALMERS LEV" SED DA BVAT AS SHE FLOO OF


	9. chapt 8

CHPT 1 - ZOMBE MOM!

SOANERS ND FALMERS U HAV NO LIFE! GET A LIFE U JERKS! IM A GOD RIGHTER ND U CANT RIGHT BETER!

Than ext morning Sparkl got up 2 go mak DERT! LOL she wnet nd that was wer her stepmom was beried

She dug at tha grond nd it ternd scarlet!

"O NMO" SED SPERKL! IN MIDNITE BLO WORDS IT SED "UR GOIN 2 DIE WENT WE MET UP AGEN SPARKL U WIL PAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"O NO" SHE SPERKL AGAIN!

ND THEN THE WORDS LEFT

THEN HER MOM ROS FROM THE GROND!

SHE WAS TERIBL HER FER WAS SCRAGY BUT SHE WAS A VAMPIR 2! SHE WAS NEON GLOWIN ORNJ WITH KAWAII SPARKLE BLO ND DRK GREN WENGS! HER EYS WER GLOWIN LASERS THAT WER YELO! SHE HAD BIG PENK CLAS ND PERIWENCL FANGS MAD 2 DRENK CAT BLAD!

"U WER WARNMD"

THEN HER STEPMOM TERN INTO A CFAOM BAT WITH SPARKLIN BLO EYS ND SHE LEFT

FALMERS GHO AWY

SO DID U GAYS LIKE THIS CHPATER?"!1 I WERKD RELY HARD ION IT!


End file.
